


A Coincidence Shopping Trip

by huanglulu1904



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglulu1904/pseuds/huanglulu1904
Summary: Set during Twelve Fantasia setting.A coincidence during their trip left Riku and Tenn precious memory with each other





	A Coincidence Shopping Trip

Riku wore a hat with sunglasses as disguise making sure he didn't left out anyone order, being chosen to go shopping being the loser of their rock-scissors-game as he decided to go to the nearby grocery to buy stuff.

“Te-Kujiou-san What are you doing here alone?” Riku approach his elder twin surprise to find alone in the hotel lobby as he came down to take a walk.

Tenn turn around when he heard a familiar voice calling his name to see a familiar red head.

“Riku. I was just about to go buy some stuff.” Tenn answered

Riku eyes lighten. “That such a coincidence! I am going shopping too Kujou-san” he paused, putting his fingers together in hesitation.“

“Do you want to go together. Kujou-san.” Riku finally ask the question weighing within.

Tenn think there won’t be any harm hanging out with Riku. He smile nodding “Alright. Riku.”

Riku’s eyes lighten as he reach out his hand holding onto Tenn’s hand “Let go Kujou-san.”

Tenn couldn’t help smile as he let his younger brother lead him along.

“Trigger performance yesterday was great. We will do our best for our performance tomorrow. No matter which of us get to be the representitive at the last stage. Let make it the best performance.” Riku complimented as they walk

Tenn blinked in surprise before he nodded with a smile. “I be looking forward to IDOLISH7 performance tomorrow.”

“You wont be dissapointed, Kujou-san.” Riku replied with a determined look on his feature. Riku attention was drawn away when he saw cake on display in front of a cafe

“Kujou-san… i remember when Mum and Dad won’t allow me to eat a cake due to my illness. That day i was slightly better, seeing that i was upset that i couldnt eat the cake. You secretly bought me one.” Riku reminensce about the memory precious to him.

Tenn made his way beside Riku recalling that memory. He will never forget Riku smile as he enjoy the cake that he bought that day.

“Let go in and get one together.” Riku suggested, turning to Tenn awaiting his answer. Tenn nodded his head, thinking he could get one for his bandmate Gaku and Ryuu when they are done as well and deep down he wanted to spend time with Riku not as Kujou Tenn but as his elder twin brother.

Riku eyes beamed with happiness when Tenn agreed. The both of them step into the shop Tenn order a strawberry shortcake while Riku order a fruit cake.

Riku pick up the spoon beside him cutting a small part of the cake when it was serve taking a bite out from the cake, savoring it taste. The mixture of sweet taste of different fruit immediately melted in his mouth. An expression of happiness could be seen on his feature.

Tenn chuckle when he saw Riku expression as he eat the cake, thinking that his younger twin is adorable before he started eating his own share. It was as delicious as Riku had mention with the taste of strawberry melting in his mouth.

“Te-Kujou-san. Try a bite of mine too.” Riku cut a small piece from his own cake, glancing at Tenn waiting for him eat.

Tenn took the small bite. “It really delicious Nanase-san.” Tenn cut some of his. “Try mine too.” Riku bite into Tenn share savouring the taste. “It delicious.” The both of them glance at each other with a bright smile on their feature.

“That right! Let take a photo Kujou-san.” Riku took out his phone facing them as he shifted closer to Tenn. Tenn was about to protest as they are from different agency. However, he couldn’t say ‘No’ upon seeing Riku excited expression.

The sound of the camera could be heard as their photo was taken.

Tenn smile fondly upon seeing the photo.

While the both of were making their way to the grocery stall, Riku stopped in front of a shop with lots of keychains displayed in front.

“Kujou-san look!” Riku took twelve of the star shaped keychain with different colour. “Doesn’t this fit IDOLISH7, Re:vale and Trigger.”

“Momo-san and Yuki-san has always been guiding and helping us. it be a great gift on this world tour together.”

Tenn nodded “I am sure they be happy to see the gift.”

“Let take a photo.” Riku lean close while holding the red star shaped keychain while Tenn raised his pink star shaped keychain as the sound of the camera click went off.

“Kujou-san. look at this.” Riku took eyes lighten making his way to some animal shape hat in the store. He off his hat putting on a Kitty shape hat. "Isn't this cute?" Riku pose while Tenn took a photo to add to his own collection of the photo of his younger twin. Tenn was surprised when Riku placed another kitty shape hat on Tenn’s head as Riku stepped back prideful of his selection . “It suits you. Kujou-san”

"Let take a photo together" Riku suggested as he edge closer while Tenn blush as Riku took out his phone once again taking another photo.

After which, The both of them went to the grocery shop. Taking all the items they need before heading back to the hotel.

Riku stopped his step at the lobby. “I guess we each head back to our own room now. Kujou-san. It was nice spending time with you.”

Tenn smile brightly. “The same could be said for me Nanase-san." Tenn stepped towards Riku taking off his scarf wrapping it around Riku "The weather cold at night. Good night and take care to stay warm. ” 

Riku was surprised by Tenn scarf wrapped around him. However, he didn't dislike that affection from his elder twin, burying his face into Tenn's scarf smelling the warmth scent of his elder twin 

“Thanks I’ll be sure to return this to you the next time Tenn-nii. I promise to stay warm and rest up for tomorrow performance and but on one that make you smile, so don’t worry.” Riku assure Tenn’s worry

Tenn blinked before a smile widened across his feature before he waved goodbye to Riku.

Tenn saw Gaku in the room laying his head back against sofa, resting as he return with Ryuu sitting next to him. He walk over placing the Grocery he bought on Gaku’s head. “The grocery you requested for.”

Gaku sat up, surprised. “You dont have to put it on my head. You brat.” Tenn held out the Grey coloured star shaped keychain out to Gaku “For you…” without looking directly at Gaku face trying to hide his blush.

Gaku was surprised to see the star shaped keychain. A smirk widened across his feature as he pulled Tenn to sit next to him wrapping his arms around his shoulder. “You do have some cute point Tenn. why don’t you just be honest.”' Gaku yelp, earning a step on his feet from Tenn as he walk towards Ryuu

Tenn held out one for Ryuu too “This one for you. Riku thinks it fits the 12 of us.”

Gaku blinked before he grinned. “I suppose you have a great time with Nanase then. i was thinking what took you so long to return.”

Ryuu took over the gift with a smile. “Thanks. Riku such a good kid. As expected of Tenn little brother.”

Tenn blush surrounded by his companion as he glance at the photo he took with Riku earlier. It was a nice memory with Riku as he had hardly went out with him like this in the past.


End file.
